Now Playing
by xxElfie
Summary: During Bella's senior year, Renee past away in a fatal car accident. When school is finished she decides to move with Charlie in Forks, Washington. There she gets a job at a theater and meets the "ever so beautiful" Edward Masen.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV:**

Phoenix, Arizona. The one place I was happy up until my mother got into that fatal car accident. When I was 3, my mother Renee decided to leave my father Charlie in Forks, Washington because she "felt suffocated in the smallest and wettest town she's ever been to". We moved here to Phoenix where Renee became a second grade teacher for Summit Elementary School and later married Phil Dwyer. He wasn't a bad guy, I liked him. He wasn't home much though because he was always on the road training since he was a minor league baseball player. Renee never got the chance to go with him when he went away because of her job. When he was on the road, she was always sad. Although Phil was a bit too young for her, they were in love nonetheless.

I will never forget the day I got the devastating news of my mothers death. It was my senior year in high school and I was sitting in my third period Spanish class. I was called to the office where Phil was already sitting in the waiting area. When I walked in he was already crying and shaking in the chair. Automatically, I knew something had happened to Renee. We took our seats in the principals office and the room was filled with silence. My mind was racing with different scenerios of what could have happened. It was much worse than I thought. When Phil was finally able to speak, he had told me my mother was dead.

I sat there stunned and unable to register what Phil had just told me. I wanted to scream and cry and raise hell, but I was frozen in place trying to understand what I had just been told. Renee was on her way to work this morning when she had lost complete control of her car and smashed into a rail along side the highway. The car was totalled and they had to use the "Jaws of Life" to get her out from the car. She was still breathing when they retrieved her from the car but had died on the way to the hospital.

The first 2 months after her funeral were painful. I was a complete zombie. Everyday was the same for me. I had gotten up early in the morning and made myself breakfast, head to school, do all the things that needed to be done there, then return home and lock myself in my room. By the end of the second month, my senior year had come to an end. I passed, though they weren't the best grades I had ever had, I passed and that was all that mattered. I decided that I wasn't going to participate in the graduation ceremony because it wouldn't be as great as it should have been without Renee there.

Phil dropped out of the minor league after Renee passed. He was unable to go on with his life and was more of a zombie than I was. Some days he never got out of bed.

It was strange living with him and the day after school got out, I decided I couldn't stay with him any longer and I would go to live with my father in Forks, Washington.

~**********~

I hate flying and I was extremely glad that the person next to me got to the window seat first. If I had to sit there, I probably wouldn't have been able to handle it. It's already hard enough just being on this plane having to look out the window would have made it much more worse. These seats were uncomfortable and the person sitting behind me wouldn't stop kicking my chair ever since the plane took off. So I decided to just sit still and listen to Clair de Lune from Debussy. It was my favorite classical song and the only thing keeping me sane right now.

I saw a few signs light up on the cabin overhead so I turned my iPod off to hear what the flight attendant had to say.

"Please fasten your seat belts, we will be landing shortly."

I waited for everyone to get off the plane before me then I grabbed my carry-on luggage and walked out of the terminal. The air port was small and it didn't take me very long to find Charlie. I hadn't seen him since the summer when I was 14 years old. It was the last time I came to visit him because he became busy at work and didn't have time for me during the summer anymore.

"Hey Bells, I've missed you" Charlie said with a small smile on his lips and gripped me into a tight hug. He was never one to get emotional so this gesture sure did surprise me.

"Hey Dad, I've missed you too." It was the truth.

He took my bags from me and put them in the trunk of his cruiser. It was a bit embarrassing to be driven around in it. It made me feel like a criminal. Hopefully I'd be able to get my own car soon. The rest of the drive to Charlie's house was quiet. We sat in silence but it wasn't awkward. Charlie was the type that didn't feel the need to fill every silent moment with conversation. For that I was thankful because I enjoyed the silence.

When we pulled into the drive way, there was an old red Ford truck sitting there. It was beautiful and I wondered who it belonged to.

"Whose truck is that?" I asked, wondering if maybe we had company for the night.

"Yours."

"Whaaaat?" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

"Do you like it?" he asked trying not to show that he was worried I didn't.

"I freakin' love it dad!" I was jumpy and I hadn't even gotten out of the car yet.

A smile played across his face and in the moment I knew, I was going to enjoy staying with Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Last chapter I only got 1 review. Come on people. Did it suck that bad? **

**Anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

**BPOV: **

Charlie helped me take all my luggage upstairs to my new bedroom. There wasn't much in there so he said when I was finished unpacking I could head over to Wal-Mart and pick up things I felt my room needed. He left me his credit card and left the house because he had to go back to work. I quickly unpacked my things and took notes on what I was going to get for my room. It took me a while to decide but I finally came to the conclusion that I would buy a bookshelf and a new comforter. That was all I needed for now. Throwing my wallet that now held Charlies credit card into my purse, I ran down the steps being careful not to fall, and out the door to my new truck.

Saying I was excited to drive my truck was an understatement. I finally had my own car. Back in Phoenix I always drove Renee's car around when she wasn't already using it. After her accident I wasn't able to drive anymore since the car was totalled.

I put the key in the ignition and it took a few tries 'til the truck roared to life. It was old, what do you expect? I left the drive way and drove around the town looking for Wal-Mart. Forks was small but I still didn't know my way around it too well. After driving for what seemed like an hour, I finally found Wal-Mart and parked close to the entrance so I wouldn't have to walk far in the rain.

As soon as I stepped in Wal-Mart I slipped and fell on my behind. I was rushing to get out of the rain and I didn't see the "Caution: Wet Floor" sign. I sat there for a few seconds with my eyes closed because I was so embarrassed. When I opened my eyes I was glad to see not many people noticed. I quickly got up and rushed over to grab a cart to begin my shopping.

When I had got to the bedding section I picked up the cheapest one there. I didn't care if it were ugly or not, as long as it did it's job I was fine. The purple comforter was up on a high shelf so I stood on my tippy toes to grab it. I just barely got a hold of it and pulled it down. Along with a few other comforter sets. They came crashing down to the floor and all the people in the other isles came over to look at the scene I had just caused. Some of the workers came by and started picking up the things that fell while I just stood there looking like an idiot.

"I'm so sorry, I can help clean it up" I said, my cheeks turning a bright red from the embarrassment.

"It's fine. It's my job I can do it, don't worry." A young female worker said to me. She looked like she was holding back laughter.

"I'm sorry, really I am." With that I turned back to my cart and, as fast as I could, got out of that isle.

The bookshelf isle didn't really have much variety for me to choose from. There was a black bookshelf and a white one, both the same style. I decided to pick the black one because black just looks better. When I was about to turn to ask for some help, a beautiful bronze-haired male walked toward me and I was stunned by his beauty.

"Excuse me miss, do you need some help lifting that?"

I just stared at him not knowing what to say. He was by far the most beautiful person I have ever seen and his velvety voice was mesmorizing.

"Uhh.. uhmm... yyyeeeah I d-do actually, do you work here?" I must have sounded like an idiot.

He chuckled. "No I don't but I wouldn't mind helping you, I saw the comotion you caused back there and I'd hate to see a bunch of heavy boxes fall on you."

My face turned red. More red than a tomato could ever be. He must think I'm stupid. I can't believe he saw the incident.

"Oh.. Uhmm.." I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Here let me help you, please?" He looked apologetic but his words didn't offend me. They just shocked me.

"Okay." Was all I could reply.

He lifted the box like it was nothing, put it on my cart, and helped me manuever it toward the check out stand. I thought he was going to leave after helping to the stand but he stood there waiting with me. I payed for my things and was about to ask the cashier for some assistance so I could get the box into my car, but the bronze-haired boy spoke first.

"I'll help you get it to your car." He already started pushing the cart before I gave him my reply.

I was still mesmorized by him so I didn't even reply. He was, well I don't know the exact word for it. He just dazzled me. That's it! He's...

"Dazzling!" Oh crap.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, Uhmm, Uhh.. Nothing. My car is right over there." I was blushing again for the second time. I can't believe I said that outloud, what the hell has gotten into me.

He put the bookshelf box into the bed of my truck while I put the comforter into the cabin. When I turned around I was going to say thank you, but he was already gone. I got into my truck and started it up, ready to head back home. When I got home, Charlie was there and he helped me take the box upstairs. I decided I would put it together later, I was way too tired to assemble anything tonight.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. The whole time I was in the shower I couldn't stop thinking of the bronze-haired boy from Wal-Mart. It was weird, I didn't even know him yet a tiny part of me missed him. I turned off the water when it started to run cold and quickly brushed my teeth and hair. I put on my Mountain Dew pajamas and went to my room.

I layed back and stared at the ceiling for a bit. My bed was so comfortable it was getting hard to stay awake. My eyes were slowly closing and I was drifting in and out of consiousness.

"Hmm.. I didn't even get his name."

That was the last thing I said before sleep consumed me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **

**Yeah, this is the second chapter. Took me all day to write. Last chapter I got a total of ONE review. That made me sad.**

**So, Review please!! I should have Chapter 3 up by tomorrow or Thursday. Thanks for reading!!**

**--Sarah**


End file.
